


norepinephrine

by Laqv



Category: norepinephrine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laqv/pseuds/Laqv
Kudos: 7





	norepinephrine

夜晚的凉风带着玫瑰的香气，游窜在美梦之神的花园里，当皎洁的月光倾洒在那座古堡的时候，相爱的恋人此刻正遵从神意，将夜的钢琴曲推向高潮

“老…老公……那里……”

身下人的娇吟让那好似置身事外的鸥公爵回过神来，瞟了眼自己身下的人，手里的黑色皮鞭轻轻甩动，一道嫣红的痕迹就出现在了自家夫人那娇嫩的肌肤上，她俯下身，捏住那人的下巴，冷俊的面容就像是没有感情的神抵，此刻……正在注视着自己的信徒

“你刚刚叫我什么？大声点说出来，宝贝，大声点……”

她叫着最亲昵的称呼，没有任何的情绪起伏，却也如塞壬的歌声一般，让鬼夫人失了魂

“老……老公”

她怯怯的说了一声，通红的眼眶配着那无辜的眼神，就像是一个未经世事的幼童一般，可明明此刻……她们正在做的，是被上帝所禁止的疯狂

鸥公爵嘴角轻轻的勾起，柔软了她精致面庞的棱角，下一刻……她手中的鞭子就再度舔舐了夫人那柔嫩的肌肤，留下了一道红痕

“错了，再叫……”

漫不经心的说出这句话，就像是个独裁帝王一般，语气里却满是恶劣

鬼夫人咬了咬自己被那人蹂躏的红肿的下唇，晶莹的泪水一瞬间淹没了她黑色的眸子，身下的甬道还在被鸥公爵的腺体操弄着，只有用力的抓住身下的床单，才能抑制神智的飘离

“主……主人……”

她睁着自己无辜的眼睛看着鸥公爵，明明那里是如此恬不知耻的索取，却还像一个天使那般，神圣不可侵犯，鞭子有技巧的鞭打在她水嫩的肌肤上，像是带着电流一般，穿透的鬼夫人的全身，她瞳孔失神的扩张着，像一只离水的鱼一般濒临灭亡

鸥公爵俯下身，在一次又一次操弄软肉的时候，用自己的贝齿在夫人圆润的肩头上留下一个又一个齿痕

那纤细娇弱的身体上交错着各种各样的鞭痕和吻痕，在雪白肌肤的衬托下染上了情色的味道，腰部的动作加大，她后入的压在鬼夫人的背上，将一股又一股的爱液注射到那最深之处，直至鬼鬼的小腹怀孕一般微微隆起，她才愿意放开这个可怜的女孩

受不住她激烈的操弄，那年仅23岁的夫人早就晕了过去，乖巧的被鸥公爵抱在怀里去浴池清洗，月光从那大大的落地窗进来，倾洒在她们身上，就像是王子搂着公主一样

不，更像是搂着一个被玩坏的人偶

鸥公爵看着自家omega那精致的小脸，深藏在眸中的情绪渐渐的浮出水面，偏执和悲伤像是海啸一般淹没了她，如果，不是她在利用自己的话，不是她将自己当做替身的话，这一切，该有多好

在当时的贵族还没有改朝换代的时候，众所周知，上流社会的两大家族，一是鸥公爵所在的家族，二是已故昕公爵所在的家族

几乎相差无几的家族背景，两个人自然少不了被放在一起比较

相比鸥公爵这个冷漠的人，在很小的时候，最出名的是那个几乎完美的昕公爵，不管是音乐还是绘画，不管是普通的交谈还是家族合作，这个小小的女孩子总能撑起所有，相比那时还天真无邪的rose.鸥，和她年纪相等的昕公爵似乎是无所不能的存在，那时的昕公爵已经是一个风度翩翩的存在，几乎是所有omega的梦中情人，若是……她不是一个beat，那就更好了

那应该是当时的鸥公爵唯一能比的过昕公爵的地方，却也是让她更羞耻的地方，她一个alpha，比不过一个beat

相比性情冷漠的自己，那个总是面带微笑的beat更受人欢迎一些，因为常年卧病在床，她就像是一个吸血鬼一样，苍白的肌肤，病态红的嘴唇

没人愿意接近自己， 除了那个，omega里面最为出众的那个女孩，就是她现在的夫人，鬼夫人

被家人捧在掌心上的鸥公爵经常会听家人提起，那个天使一样的女孩……

“鸥，你要知道，那是最优秀的omega，一定要配最优秀的alpha，而你，我亲爱的女儿，你就是那个能配得上她的王子”

这种话，她在母亲父亲的嘴里听过不止一次，当平时那般矜持的贵族开始神采飞扬的讲述什么的时候，你会情不自禁的被吸引进去，她开始好奇，那是个怎么样的女孩

或许是上帝知道了她的心思，在那样一个午后，那个女孩，像是天使降临一样，出现在了自己的窗前

“你好，我是鬼鬼吴映洁，和我父母来拜访你们，你窗边的玫瑰，真的很美，不小心打扰你吗？真的对不起啊”

那是自己的书房，窗户外面用作装饰的玫瑰，此刻正开的耀眼，这个从未相见，却又无处不在的人儿，就这样突然的闯进了自己的世界，在没有任何阻挡的情况下，和阳光一起，占据了自己的内心

她以为，那是最美的相遇，那是上帝说的，命中注定

她是我的

似乎是听多了周围人的流言蜚语，rose.鸥无比确定的想到，那骄傲自满的性格，像是刻在自己的骨子里一样，驱使着自己做出许多可笑的结论

骄傲，是一种大罪，上帝，会惩罚有罪的人

她开始精心的养育自己窗前的玫瑰，期待那个天使一样的女孩再次出现，自己将会把最娇艳的那一朵，送给她当做礼物

似乎母亲也察觉到了她的想法，从那之后，吴映洁就成了这个庄园的常客，成了鸥公爵第一个，也是唯一的玩伴，两个人一起看书时，那个女孩就会像小猫一样轻轻合眼爬在鸥公爵的腿上，长长的睫毛上有碎落的阳光做装饰，微微发卷的发梢似乎还带着她独特的香气

总有一天，这个奶油香气的女孩，一定会属于自己，自我陶醉的鸥公爵，在一个潮湿的雨天坠入了现实

“我有喜欢的……昕……”

自己躲在花园后面，这是她第一次愿意出席这样盛大的宴会，这是天使的生日，也是让她变成恶魔的日子，那个女孩，从来就不属于自己，事实上，她选择了一个beat

内心有种声音清楚的告诉她，这个女孩，心有所属

精心打理的一切似乎都没有了意义，玫瑰的刺透过手套刺进她的肌肤，鲜红的血珠染红了手套，她紧紧的咬了咬牙，不知道这是为什么

鸥姐姐……你好好看呀

女孩睁着大大的眼睛，在黑暗里像是水晶一样熠熠生辉，她被自己搂在怀里，像是冬日里燃烧的壁炉一般，将温暖传递给自己，那是她在自己这里第一次留宿

当自己将她拥入怀时，一切都不一样了起来，枯燥的虫鸣变成了悦耳的音乐，惨白的月光变得温柔起来，落在rose.鸥眼里时，连带着她看向女孩的眼神也温柔了起来，空冷的夜晚因为吴映洁的存在，变的温暖起来……

可这一切，都只是她的妄想，幻想罢了

为什么，为什么你不喜欢我，还要那样强势的占据我的心……

为什么，你要用那样无辜的眼睛，信誓旦旦的说出不可能做到的事情呢？

她想起女孩在清晨刚醒时的睡眼朦胧，想起女孩那温软的唇，想起女孩……不带情色的吻

玫瑰跌落在地，松散的花瓣四散在尘埃里，泥土沾染上了玫瑰的香气，露水从花瓣上滑落，清晰的描摹出花瓣上脆弱的纹路

美丽，就那样被抛下

远走的鸥公爵皱着眉，紧紧的咬着牙，伸手扯开自己白衬衣的纽扣，狼狈的她就那样出现在了宴会上，直直朝着那个被众人围着的beat走去

一拳打在那人脸上，眼里的偏执彻底吞噬了她

“吴昕…未来的吴公爵，你要记住，打你一拳的这个人，叫rose.鸥，是你现在，未来，都会憎恨和的人”

她恶劣的笑了笑，欣赏着吴昕少有的狼狈，看见匆匆赶来的吴映洁时，上去直接将她推在墙上，掠夺了那人第一个吻

“你要记住了，我吻过的人，只能是我的，你这辈子，都不可能逃掉，所以……我未来的夫人，多多指教”

她那似是癫狂的状态成了上流社会津津乐道的事迹，每当说起时，那些上流贵族总是不留情的嘲笑，说公爵的女儿已经疯掉了

在这样的环境下，那名为“Lucifer”的噩梦却凭空出现，像是台风一般卷席了整个国家，小到集市，大到王政，这位子爵大人在短短的时间内彻底崛起，甚至一度让王位写上自己的名字，但最后，不知为何，这位子爵大人并没有夺取王位，而是要求了公爵的封号

沾满血液的双手逐渐也浸染了她的灵魂，就像她的外号一样，“Lucifer”，最耀眼的堕天使，她闯进了昕公爵的城堡，用她冰冷的银剑刺进了那可怜人的胸膛，从此……她的独裁之路便开始

那个她朝思暮想的女孩终于变成她的夫人，心智早已扭曲的她对于这个年轻的夫人很是冷漠，就好似，她只是一个泄欲的工具，而并非导致她变成魔鬼的心结

“你终还是属于我的，我的夫人……做好被生生世世都纠缠的准备了吗？我想，我是永远，永远都不会放过你的”

这个冷漠的女人说着像是诅咒般的话，给那个天使套上了戒指，给她的灵魂，套上了属于自己的枷锁

你该是我的，不为什么，这是神告诉我的

当馥郁芬芳的花香将她从深深的噩梦中拉出时，鸥助理还有些不知所措

这里是哪里？

她忍不住打量起这里的环境，这有些像是童话王国里的城堡，可自己为什么会在这里，她应该是死了呀……应该是，化为泡沫，融于海洋

叮铃——

一声清脆的铃铛响让她回过神来，抬头就看见了那个咬着下唇，正在脱衣服的女孩，她的脖子上挂着一个小铃铛，正随着她的动作摇摆，发出清脆的响声

“你……你是，别……我……”

一睁眼就是这般刺激的场面，鸥助理的脸一瞬间就红了个透，下身奇怪的反应让她有些陌生，低头便看见自己腿间多出的器官

她觉得，自己沉睡了那么多年，此刻应该是……做了第一个梦，不然怎么可能出现这样不可置信的场面

但鬼夫人可不知道自己的“丈夫”此刻在想什么，她眼里蓄满了羞耻的泪水，发情的痛苦因为得不到爱人的浇灌而燎原，她只能遵从爱人刚刚的话，一步一步走过去，俯下身将那发硬的狰狞柱体含入口中

突然被人温柔的舔弄让鸥助理大脑一片空白，她害羞的看着这个在自己腿间做着这般事却还一脸纯洁的女孩，想要推开的手却因为身体的下意识反应变成了施力

停下——你是谁，你在干什么，为什么会占了我的身体

脑海里突然出现女人暴跳如雷的声音，听起来很是愤怒

但这并不能让沉溺其中的鸥助理回过神来，她只是张着嘴努力喘息，希望以此来平息这从未接触过的快感

当腺体被鬼夫人深吞到喉间时，一道白光在脑海里闪过，她便释放在了女孩的口中

“咳……咳咳……咳咳咳……”

爱液来的太措不及防，没有反应过来的吴映洁直接被呛的咳了起来，但随即，便将嘴里黏糊的液体全部悉数咽肚，然后伸出粉嫩的小舌，将端头上沾着的一些也善后，乖巧又温顺，像是被驯服的小兽

“对……对不起，很难受吧”

鸥助理抱歉的看着这个女孩，即使她从来没有体验过这种事情，也知道这样做并不是什么好的动作，眼里满是歉意

但吴映洁此刻根本想不到这么多，情浪一波一波的将她卷席，脑子里像是燃烧着一团火焰一般，根本不知道自己现在在做什么，只是遵从自己“丈夫”的意思

纯洁，却色情

她起身跌坐在鸥助理怀里，整个人都已经没有了任何的力气，只是难耐的揪着她的衣服，像只小奶猫一样缩在她怀里

鸥助理不知道自己该怎么办，脑内那声音不断对自己诅咒着，看起来应该是这具身体的主人，怀里的小女孩就像是玫瑰味道的云朵，诱人的很

最后鸥助理只能咬咬自己的唇，任由身体的本能带着自己进入了那温热的地方，只是进去一点，她便听到了“小猫”在耳边的呻吟

“是……是弄疼你了吗？”

她的话没有得到任何回应，脑内的人却冷冷的嘲笑起自己来，咬了咬牙，直入最深处……

突然的侵入让鬼夫人承受不住的挺起腰肢，那柔软的两团就在嘴边诱惑着她，鸥助理只感觉自己的脸上烧起了火，犹豫的张了张嘴，还是轻轻的咬住其中一朵樱红，青涩的舔弄起来

“嗯……鸥～鸥……”

她不是你的鸥!你感觉不出来吗？吴映洁!快停下来

鸥公爵不知道自己是不是被上帝惩罚了，自己突然感觉到一阵眩晕，醒来时就发现身体被什么东西占了，自己的夫人还跟那人进行水乳交融之事，虽然那是自己的身体……但她还是感觉自己被背叛，心里的怒火燎原，却又无可奈何

水声混合着玫瑰香气，渲染了一场激烈的床事，挂在鬼夫人柔软脖颈间的小铃铛随着两人的动作响个不停，伴随着喘息声占据鸥助理的脑海

她感觉有什么东西就要从小腹出去，磕磕绊绊的说出了陌生至极的话

“要……要射了”

清醒了许多的鬼夫人只觉得今天的鸥格外的不对劲，先是那青涩的技巧，再是现在……以往，鸥不管怎么样，都不会如此语气温柔的和自己说，这太不像鸥了……

后颈被温柔的咬住，随着液体的注入，鬼夫人筋疲力尽的昏睡过去，眼角还挂着几滴晶莹的泪珠，看起来让人怜惜

鸥助理红着脸给鬼夫人清理完，将她小心翼翼的放在了床上，躺在她旁边闭上眼睛，这才和自己脑内的身体主人聊起来

“你是谁，你为什么会出现在我的身体里，你用了什么邪术吗？”

鸥公爵恨不得现在就上去杀了这个和自己长的一样的人，突然出现在意识空间的鸥助理有些震惊的眨眨眼，看着那个和自己一样的人

“我是鸥，是人鱼族的，之前一直在海里沉睡，只是一睁眼，就来到了这里”

“你觉得我相信你的鬼话吗？人鱼？哼，当我是小孩子吗？我不管你是怎么占了我的身体，但你最好赶紧离开”

鸥公爵危险的眯起眼睛，盯着自称人鱼鸥，就像是要猎捕的野兽

“这……我很抱歉，但是我应该做不到”

“你说什么!”

“我不知道自己怎么来到这里，更不会知道怎么才能回去，这应该是天意……上帝……”

“上帝？”

像是听到了什么笑话一般，鸥公爵眯起的眼睛微微的弯起，眼里满是恶劣和不屑

“我从来不相信上帝，因为我相信他时，他伤我至深，我以为是他让天使来到我身边，却不想，是一个恶魔……让我变成这样的恶魔”

她咬牙切齿，似乎又回到了当初那个花园，花香溢满，直往鼻腔里冲，让人难以呼吸，自己倾心的女孩，说着她对另一个人的爱……

不过……

下扯的嘴角渐渐的勾了起来，似乎是有了什么想法，像是在玩弄猎物的兽

“不过，这样也好，正好，你可以帮我问问她，她当初喜欢的人到底是谁，我倒要看看，她能不能认出我”

似是想到了什么不好的事情，她手紧紧的攥成拳，眼睛里也流露出了危险的光

不得已，暂时，也只能是这样

于是，鸥助理开始和鬼夫人相处，这期间，鬼夫人越发的确定，这个人，一定不是自己的“丈夫”，鸥公爵

但她并没有直接说出来，而是一如往常，该做什么做什么，这让一直在她脑海里观看的鸥公爵时时刻刻都处于易燃易炸的状态

这个女人，我就知道，她认不出我来，我就知道，她根本没有心属于我，我就知道……她不爱我

怒气一瞬间蒸发，鸥公爵颓废的倒在脑海里的沙发上，任命的看着“自己”和鬼夫人的互动

“鬼…鬼鬼，我想问问你”

鸥助理停下手中的动作，认真的看着餐桌对面的鬼夫人，她停下手中的动作，抬起头看着鸥助理，清澈的眼神，却多了几分探究

“你应该不是鸥吧”

她轻飘飘的一句话，却让鸥助理拿着餐具的手一僵

“你也不用紧张啦，我能看出来，你不是她……”

鬼夫人似乎并没有意识到自己说了多么让人震惊的话，平淡的切着盘子里的牛排，似乎这只是一次普通的聊天

“鬼…鬼鬼，你在说什么呢？我怎么……”

鸥助理本来想说些什么反驳，但看那人毫无波澜的面容，她就知道，自己已经被识破了，再说什么，也只是狡辩而已

“你是怎么识破的”

半晌，她才怀揣不安的问那人，连带着意识空间里的鸥公爵也好奇的等待她的答案

“我们很小的时候，就成天的腻在一起，一直到我成人，再到我现在成了她的妻子，这么多年，总该是能感觉出来的……”

鬼夫人说话时，一直看着自己盘子里的牛排，阳光倾落，在她的眼窝深处投下一片阴影，让人看不清她的神色，猜不透她在想什么

“我第一次见到她，是被她窗前的玫瑰吸引，然后，遇到了那个比玫瑰还绚丽的人，她看起来有些病弱，但一举一动都在诠释优雅这个词，我就是这样被她吸引……然后渐渐沉沦”

“成人宴会那天，我在花园里和一个朋友聊天，她问我可心有所属，我告诉她，然后就听到树丛后面的动静，我走过去看，发现了掉落在地上的那支玫瑰，还有她衣服上的金扣，我连忙追过去，就被她按在墙上，夺走了第一个吻”

“我知道，她肯定误会了什么，但是她不愿意给我解释的机会，我只能顺着她的愿，期盼她给我一个和解的机会……”

她说着，声音逐渐低落下来，手中的动作也停了下来，好半晌，才继续她的故事

“我有喜欢的人了，是鸥姐姐……你为什么不喜欢昕，她可是……我有喜欢的人了，她叫rose.鸥，昕再好，我也不会喜欢……”

她活灵活现的演绎了当时的对话，就像一道惊雷一样，劈在鸥公爵的心上

“你刚刚的问题……”

她抬起头，笑着看向了鸥助理

“有哪个人，会每天去那么远的地方，就为了看几朵玫瑰呢？”

一瞬间，大梦初醒

鸥助理发誓，自己脑海里的鸥公爵此刻觉得哭了，为自己的偏执和愚蠢

“那你呢？你是谁？你为什么会出现在这里”

“我也叫鸥，是…一条人鱼……”

鸥助理将自己的故事告知那人，鬼夫人眼里的星光愈发的闪耀，她不断问着鸥助理

童话王国有什么，是不是真的有小矮人，有没有独角兽……就像一个长不大的孩子

不管是鸥公爵，还是鸥助理，都忍不住露出宠溺的笑，只不过鸥公爵立刻就收敛起来阴阳怪气的讽刺着鸥助理

等我出去……一定要让吴映洁记住，不准和别人，笑的那么灿烂……

抱着这种想法，鸥公爵真的如愿，重新掌控了自己的身体，不过……是在她最不想要体验的时候，alpha的，易感期……

“夫人，你喜欢她？她有什么好……我也可以温柔呀，你不要对她笑的那么灿烂好不好”

她压在吴映洁身上，像只大型猫一样，用自己的脑袋蹭着吴映洁的脖颈，不轻不重的在那上面咬了一口，留下一个暧昧的红色印记

“留了印……就是我的人了，夫人，你不能想着别人……不能抛弃我”

那泫然欲泣的语气好似有多委屈一般，她根本没有理智可言，就像一个孩子，只想要留住自己最心爱的人

手指像是弹钢琴一样，在鬼夫人曼妙的躯体上来回飞舞，挑逗……

敏感的身体让快感轻而易举的就将她攻陷，吴映洁搂住自己身上的人，晶莹的泪珠挂在长长的睫毛上，看着就惹人怜爱

“鸥……难受……难受”

她难耐的蹭了蹭鸥公爵的侧颈，小脑袋无力的搭在鸥的肩膀上，随着她的动作起起伏伏……

细碎的发丝在自己的脸上滑来滑去，带着一股玫瑰的芳香，让鸥那本来就发硬的腺体又大了几分，她轻轻的吻过鬼的耳边，脖颈，最后在她的左胸口留下一个粉红色的印记

手指拨弄着早已湿透的花园，时不时恶劣的进入，让鬼夫人难耐的呻吟出声，随着就像小猫咪一般的轻轻舔过自己的侧颈……

“鸥…鸥……”

“我在，宝贝……我在”

亲昵的语气让脆弱的omega直接哭了出来，滚烫的泪水滴在alpha的肩上，让alpha吓了一跳……

“嗯～你……你都好久，没有这样……温柔的叫我了，鸥姐姐……”

一句话，让同处于特殊时期的alpha也红了眼，她拥紧自己怀里的人，亲昵的蹭了蹭omega的侧脸，往事的酸涩让她也忍不住低泣起来，她差一点，就要把自己的宝贝弄丢了……

“鬼鬼……我以后，都对你温柔，你不要……不要离开我好不好……”

若是自己的爱人离开了自己，鸥不敢想象……那是什么样的情景

吴映洁保持着最后的意识，温柔的摸了摸鸥公爵的头

“我…我不会离开你的……永远不会”

就像当初的那个女孩，在城市的两端来回跑，打着想看玫瑰的口号，只为了看那个有玫瑰香气的人

明明不爱看书，却愿意坐在那里，抱着本书，一坐一整天，只为了能陪着alpha片刻，能爬在她的膝上，听她用轻柔的声音为自己读一个又一个的故事

枯燥的午后，微凉的雨天，她都喜欢爬在那人的膝上，听她讲那些几乎能背下来的故事……

这样，我怎么会离开……怎么，会舍得离开……

鸥公爵吻了吻她的肩，泛着点粉嫩的肌肤触感堪比上好丝绸，omega那难耐的声音像是猫爪一样在她心上，毫不犹豫的进入……

美好的感觉让两人都满足的叹了口气，甬道的紧致让鸥公爵寸步难行，软肉不断的吮吸着腺体，铺天盖地快感差一点就让她缴械投降，她吻了吻omega的耳边，手指也不断揉搓着那早已挺立的两点，尽量的让omega放松下来

身上的敏感点被不断攻击，快感就像是荆棘一样在她的身上肆意生长……那尺寸巨大的腺体让鬼夫人有些承受不住，她软绵绵的推着鸥公爵，嘴里还不断的吐出诱人的呻吟

“不要……太大了……鸥～不要……”

欲拒还迎的话到了易感期的alpha耳里却变了味道，眼泪就那样流了下来，整个人都呜呜咽咽的……

“宝贝，你不爱我……你不喜欢我了，你嫌我强迫你……”

她一边哭，一边加大下身抽动的力度，鬼夫人根本说不出话，脑子里浆糊一样，根本安慰不了自己此刻敏感至极的爱人

“呜……宝贝，你不说话，你没有否认，你承认了……你就是对那个人鱼和吴昕念念不忘，你还是不爱我……”

她发了狠的吻上了鬼夫人的唇，直到瘦弱的omega快要窒息才将她放开，明明该哭的是鬼夫人，鸥公爵却哭的好似被欺负的人是她

“宝贝……你要，你要给我生个宝宝，这样你就不会想着要离开我了……对，生个宝宝……”

理智的弦早已崩断，鸥公爵只觉得自己的omega不要自己了，变不断的索要着她，一次成结还不够，直到那爱液满溢出来，omega早已晕了过去……

处在易感期的alpha却还是没有放过她，依旧不依不饶的索要着那人，直到凌晨才筋疲力尽的放过她，那时的omega早就不省人事，甚至连最基本的反应都做不出来，只是乖乖的被alpha搂在怀里，任由她给自己清理……

当清晨的阳光冲进城堡，携带着的微风吹散这一室旖旎的时候，鸥公爵才疲惫的撑开眼，本来想转身给自己的omega一个吻，却发现一个和自己长相相差无几的女人插在她和鬼夫人中间，紧紧搂着鬼夫人，自己却被排除在外

眼神里的风暴一瞬间便起来，她是鸥公爵，那个占有欲和偏执为主要情绪的鸥公爵，她起身拿出床头的手枪，对准那个女人的脑袋……

嘭——

子弹像是触碰到了什么屏障，消失不见，手枪发出的巨大声响惊醒了那个沉睡的女人，她起身左看右看，视线定格在鸥公爵的身上

鬼夫人因为那一声枪响嘤咛一声，但彻夜的疲劳让她并没有清醒，只是搂住女人的一条手臂，睡的香甜

鸥公爵眼睛瞪大看着那个女人，手中的手枪蠢蠢欲动，但这对于那个女人来说没有任何影响，她只能沮丧的作罢

女人看了眼搂着自己手臂睡的香甜的女孩，又看了看那个自己曾经用过的身体，最后露出一个温柔的笑容，语气却暗含挑衅到

“我叫鸥，人鱼鸥，鬼鬼未来的情人，公爵大人，多多指教……”

鸥公爵眼里满是杀气的看着她，手上的青筋暴起，半晌，突然放松了下来，扯起一个微笑，咬牙切齿到

“我是鸥公爵，鬼鬼的准丈夫，人鱼小姐，多多指教!”

两个人剑拔弩张，谁也不让谁，但是被争抢的那个女孩，此刻却还在美梦神的摇篮里，睡的香甜


End file.
